


There's something about the Twins.

by LunaLehnsherr



Series: Stark Dynasty [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Kyra Stark - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kyra is a BAMF, Most people live, Multi, cliffhanger ending, make of that what you will, minor original character death, she's good at lying, sorrynotsorry, when she wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLehnsherr/pseuds/LunaLehnsherr
Summary: Flashbacks, strange unreliable narrators, breaking the fourth wall intentionally? Death and not-misery?You bet. Kyra's life got a whole lot stranger, and I don't mean her Uncle.This is Book Two of the series Stark Dynasty.





	1. Apocalypse Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Apocalypse happened just before Civil War? What if Kyra was with Charles during Apocalypse? What if Kyra gets really mad? It’s tough living without your twin, but Kyra does it with the help of the most loving people in the universe, to her at least, and she makes a new friend. Unsurprisingly given everybody falls in love with her sooner or later. Remind Charles to check that later, even if he won’t.

Kyra walked into the entrance hall of the school with Hank, “Raven!” She exclaims in surprise, running over and hugging her. “Raven. Wow. Uh. I... You’re” Hank stutters, awkwardly.

“Not blue? Looks like you and I have that in common now. Hi Kyra,” She replies to both Hank and Kyra, hugging Kyra back.

“No. No, I meant... You’re... You’re back. I never thought I would see you here again.”

“Yeah, me neither.” She replies, “I’m blue! I’m Kurt.” Kurt introduces, “Oh, right.”

“Kurt Wagner.” Who doesn’t know he’s standing next to his mother, but shh Raven doesn’t know that we know that.

“Welcome,” Kyra smiles up at Kurt and waves, he waves back.

“Hank. You in here? I’d like you to meet the...” Charles is interrupted by the sight of Raven and by Kyra running over and climbing into his lap curling against him sleepily with a shout of “Charles!”

“Moira,” Raven says in surprise. “Raven?”

“I’m sorry have we met?” Moira queries, “Hank, Alex, Agent MacTaggert, would you give us just one moment please?” Charles asks, not trying to move Kyra as he noticed she’d already fallen asleep.

“Charles, why didn’t she recognize me? She knew me in this form.” Raven enquires. “Well, after you left me on the beach in Cuba. I took her memories of that time. Have a seat.”

“Lucky girl,”

“It’s... it’s good to see you Raven. Welcome Home.”

“This isn’t my home.” Raven interrupts, “It was once,” She looks away, “No it was your home. I just lived here. I barely even recognize it now.”

Charles shifts, carefully, so as to not wake Kyra, “Yeah, I have plans for this place. I mean to turn it into a real campus, a university, not just for mutants, either, for humans too. Living and working, growing together.” He says from near the window, looking over the school grounds.

“You know I really believed that once, I really believed we could change them after DC.”

“We did,” Charles replies confused.

“No Charles, they still hate and fear us. It’s just harder to see because they’re more polite about it. I got sick of living that lie.” Raven states.

“That's why you're not in your natural blue form.” Charles muses, moving a piece Kyra’s hair out of her face after it fell.

“I'm not going to be the face of a world that doesn't exist.”

“Things are better. The world is better.” Charles insists, ever the optimist.

“Maybe in Westchester. Out there, mutants are still running, hiding, living in fear. Just because there's not a war doesn't mean there's peace. If you want to teach your kids something, teach them that. Teach them to fight. Otherwise, they might as well live in this house for the rest of their lives.” Charles shakes his head. “You still sound just like him. You sound just like Erik.”

Raven looks over at him again, “That's why I'm here. He's resurfaced. He had a wife and a child. They were killed. Along with a handful of policemen.”

“The whole world will be looking for him.” Charles interrupts.

“But you can help me find him before they do.” They head out the door, towards the elevator, Charles motioning for Hank, Alex and Moira to follow.

Charles opens the door to Cerebro, “Moira, I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret.” He asks, just before the doors close, Kyra shifts, but doesn’t wake up. Carefully, Charles positions himself at the desk, noticing that it seemed Hank had made the new model work with Kyra in his lap.

“I don't even know what this... is.” Moira says, looking around.

“It's Cerebro. The new model.” Raven answers the unspoken question. “Yeah. I based the color on... It doesn't matter.” Hank starts, not saying that he based the color on Raven, helping Charles with the helmet and turning Cerebro on.

“What are those?” Moira asks about all the light blue forms now lining the walls, “Those are all the humans of the world. And these...” The color changes to red, “...are all the mutants. I'm connected to all of their minds.” Charles explains.

“The CIA would kill for this.” Moira states.

“I know they would.” The walls start moving, searching, “Where are you, Erik?”

“Hello, old friend. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I feel your pain. And your loss. What happened to them, it was terribly wrong. But, come back to us. I can help you. Think of your wife, think of your daughter. - What would they have wanted? Hank.” Charles motions, “He's not alone.”

Charles’ eyes glaze black, “Oh my god.”

“Charles. Charles, get out! Charles?” Hank shouts, “I’ve never felt power like this before.”

“Charles. Charles, get out!”

“What's going on? What's happening?” Raven asks, worried.

“I think... Someone's taken over Cerebro. - They've taken control of it.”

“To do what?”

“To connect. Charles!”

“Hank! Hank, do something!”

“It won't shut down!” Raven and Hank have a back and forth conversation, with horrifying context.

“Alex.” Charles croaks out, “What?”

“Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro! Wreak havoc.” And Alex does just that, Havoc. He blasts Cerebro and destroys it.

“Charles. Charles, are you okay?” Moira asks, once the group are out in the hallway, Charles passed out due to the exertion, Kyra somehow is still fast asleep in his lap. Nobody knows how it’s possible though Hank thinks it’s because she couldn’t sleep after Jean had the nightmare because she was worried about her.

“Erik.” Raven says surprised at the appearance of Erik Lehnsherr with four others. “Charles!” She screams, when Erik summons Charles’ wheelchair. Angel places one of his wings in front of Charles, noticing Kyra, starting to mention that there’s a kid right when the portal starts to open, but deciding against it.

“Alex!” Hank calls in warning, “Hey! Hey, asshole!” Alex calls out, starting to run down the hallway.

“All will be revealed, my child.” The portal starts closing, “Stop! No!” Alex sends a burst of his power towards the closing portal, a second to late and hits the engine Hank designed for his warplane.

In another universe, Alex was too close to the blast and died that day. Peter was too late to save him. In this universe, Hank and Alex were the same distance away from the blast and Peter managed to get Alex out, Alex manages to not be among those taken to the facility and protects the children with the other teachers.

Back with Kyra and Charles, Apocalypse and Erik finally notice that they kidnapped a small kid and the immediate assumption by Apocalypse and his disciples was that Kyra was Charles’ daughter.

“You're blocking me. How?” Charles wonders, after he wakes up, “I can shield their minds from your power. It's one of the many gifts I have acquired throughout the millennia. But to... see... inside a mind. To control it. That's your gift. You saw it, didn't you? The glory of what's to come.”

Kyra finally wakes up, but doesn’t move or open her eyes, observing by listening. A skill she is quite good at.

“Are you going to take part in all this killing? Destruction?” Charles ignores Apocalypse in favor of talking to Erik.

“It's all I ever known.” Charles scoffs, “No, it isn't. You've just forgotten.”

“No, Charles, I remember. Your way doesn't work.”

“I showed him a better way. A better world.”

“No, you just tapped into his rage and pain. That's all you've done. I told you from the moment I met you, there's more to you, Erik. There is good in you too.” Charles finally turns to Apocalypse and responds to him.

“Whatever it is you think you saw in me, Charles. I buried it. With my family.”

“Charles, you will send a message to every living mind. You will tell them that this Earth will be laid waste. That it is I, En Sabah Nur, who wreak this upon them. Now. Deliver my message.”

“No don’t!” Kyra yells after she finally opened her eyes. “Your father will be fine.”

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach that many people. I don't have Cerebro.” Charles says. ‘It’ll be okay Kyra,’ he projects to her. “You don't need a machine... to amplify your power. You have me.”

“Dad, don’t!” If they suggest it, of course Kyra is going to follow, no use in giving them more material.

“Hear me, inhabitants of this world. This is a message. A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning, it is here. All your buildings and temples... will fall. The dawn of a new era will emerge. For there is nothing you can do... to stop what is coming. -Kyra, call Jean- This message is for one reason alone. – Call Jean” Charles recites, and projects with a meaningful look at Kyra that looks like an ‘I’m sorry’ look.

“To tell the strongest among you... Those with the greatest power. This earth will be yours.” Apocalypse delivers.

“Those with the greatest power. Protect those without. That's my message to the world.” Kyra smiles over at Charles, someone who will later become like a father to her.

‘Jean? Can you hear me?’ Kyra mentally asks, reaching out like Charles taught her.

“Kyra! Thank god you’re okay!” Jean replies in Kyra’s head. “Charles, he- he told me to find you, we’re in Egypt.”

Jean nods, and brings Kyra’s mind into hers, so she could hug her. “We’re coming, just hold on Kyra.”

When Kyra’s mind goes back to her body, Apocalypse is imbuing her with more power, like he did with Erik, Storm, Psylocke and Angel, only it had the opposite affect that he wanted it to have.

“If you’re trying to change my mind it won’t work. I’ll never work for you. Telepaths have tried, none of them have _ever_ succeeded.” Kyra growls, angry and annoyed.

Let’s just say, Kyra does not like being woken up or waking up in an unfamiliar environment. She is nine, after all.

“This was meant to be the center of the universe before I was betrayed. Now. It will be.” Kyra ducks under Angel’s, _really cool if it weren’t for the fact that he’s totally going to kill someone_, metal wings and over to Charles, snuggling into his side sleepily, seeking the comfort she’d grown accustomed too over the past two years at the school.

“A gift... From the past you left behind. And the future that lies ahead. You will reach down, my son, deep into the Earth. Rip everything, they’ve built from the ground. Wipe clean this world. And we will lead those that survived. Into to a better one.”

“And me? My daughter?” Charles asks, tugging Kyra closer to himself, embracing the fact that they think she’s his. “Are we to play a role in this madness?” Kyra looks up at Charles with an innocent looking face, not wanting to lose him, needing comfort at the thought of losing him.

“Charles, you have the most important role of all.” Apocalypse doesn’t mention what will happen to Kyra.

Erik moves Kyra away from Charles. ‘Bubble, Kyra, like I taught you.’ He says in her mind, she follows and creates an electric field around her that stops anyone from being able to touch her.

Erik takes Kyra and rips up the earth, which creates a sort of bubble of little tiny metal pieces. It’s bouncy, so Kyra dissolves her bubble and starts bouncing around in his, trying to annoy him, or distract him. It doesn’t work, but it’s fun, so she continues bouncing anyway.

“The magnetic field is too strong; I can't get us in there.” Silver-hair dude, Peter, says to Raven, ‘He’s cool,’ Kyra thinks, ‘I like him.’

“Erik! Kyra!” Raven calls into the bubble, waving back at Kyra who stops jumping around to wave and crawl over towards Raven and the silver-hair dude, as she calls him.

“Mystique.” Erik greets, slightly surprised.

“I know you think you've lost everything. But, you haven't. You have me. You have Charles.” She looks towards Peter, “You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before. But you do now. That's what I've come here to tell you.” She tells him, watching Kyra carefully, not wanting to see her hurt.

“And you?” Erik asks towards the silver-hair dude. “I'm your... I'm here for my family too.” Kyra narrows her eyes questioningly and tilts her head thoughtfully, having caught the beginning of the sentence, but doesn’t mention it.

The plane the two must have arrived on suddenly crashes, “Charles,” Raven says in shock, looking over.

“I’m going to go fight for what I have left. Are you?” Raven pointedly asks, getting the silver-hair guy, who, if Kyra thinks about it, looks kinda like this _Erik_ guy, to run toward the crashed plane.

“You had a daughter, right?” Kyra asks Erik, who looks like he’s changing his mind.

“Yes,” He says. “She wouldn’t want this, Erik.” Erik looks over at her fully, they hear a scream from Peter, Kyra can’t see who it is, but Erik can. He stops ripping the earth to shreds and lifts Kyra, carrying her over to the house where most of the others are looking after Charles. And sends metal beams down in the form of an ‘X’ right in Apocalypses’ path.

“You betray me?” Apocalypse asks, “No. I betrayed them.” Erik responds.

“Let's jump.” Hank says to Scott, “What?” The two of them jump down so they can help on the ground.

“Jean...” Charles moans, “Help... Me...”

“They can’t stop him,” Moira says, noticing what is happening outside. “Jean, help me!”

“Let ... go. Unleash your power, Jean. No fear. Unleash your power! Let go, Jean! Jean, let go!” He screams out. Jean walks out, onto an invisible platform and unleashes her power.

‘It kinda looks like a Phoenix,’ Kyra thinks, looking out.

“Charles! Charles! - We've lost him!” Moira exclaims, Kyra coming right over grabbing Charles’ hand.

“Charles.” Hank says, somberly.

“He's gone.”

“No, Charles. Charles...” Kyra and Hank say at the same time

“No, he's not. I can still feel him. Kyra, I need you to shock him, right here,” Jean points of just above Charles’ heart. She does, he breathes in, everyone in the room releasing a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Jean, Kyra.” He smiles but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Charles? Charles, do you know where you are?” Moira asks, making sure everything was okay.

“I'm on a beach. In Cuba. With you.” He says, opening his eyes, looking towards Hank, then Moira, then Erik. “What beach?” Charles reaches up to Moira’s head to give her the memories he took from her back.

“I'm sorry. I should never have taken those from you.” She has a tear sliding down her face.

“Hold on!” Kurt yells, waking up. “What did I miss?” He asks,

“Anyone know how we’re getting back to the US?”

Jean, Erik and Kyra are all working together to rebuild the school, with the students watching behind them. Erik and Jean look at each other and then at Kyra, who is rebuilding the electrical component of the school.

Charles, who shouldn’t have been using his powers, was using his telekinesis to let Kyra fly.

‘I’m flying! I’m flying!’ She gleefully projects to him. Giggling like a maniac. Not knowing what was happening with the Avengers just an hour away from her, she doesn’t know about the accords.

Let’s just say, when she found out it wasn’t pretty.

“The world's already begun rebuilding its arsenals.”

“It's human nature, Charles.” Erik responds to the statement, Kyra coming up behind them.

“I still have hope.” Charles says as Kyra crawls onto his lap, “Oh, yes. ‘_Hope._’”

“I was right about Raven. I was even right about you.” Kyra nods, “He was.”

“What about the rest of the world? Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they'll come for you... and your children.” Erik asks, looking meaningfully at Charles, knowing he can tell Erik means Kyra.

“It does, indeed.” Charles responds.

“What do you do when you wake up to that?” Erik asks him.

“I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble.” Kyra giggles.

“Wouldn’t get far.” She adds, thinking of the X-Men.

“No, they wouldn’t, my darling, no they wouldn’t.” He agrees. “You're sure I can't convince you to stay?” Charles asks Erik.

“You're psychic, Charles.” He pats Charles shoulder and gives Kyra a pat on the head, she smiles up at him, then watches as he walks toward the elevator. “You can convince me to do anything.”

“Goodbye, old friend.” Charles calls, “Hey, Erik, come visit sometime, please.” Kyra says from her perk in Charles’ lap.

“Of course, sweetheart. Good luck, Professor.” The elevator doors slide open and he gets in. But he’d already fallen for the irresistible charm Kyra has. Nobody can hate her; everyone just seems to love her.

Meanwhile, in the room Charles and Kyra are outside of Raven has been making a speech to everyone who fought in Cairo. “Forget everything you think you know. Whatever lessons you learned in school... whatever your parents taught you. None of that matters. You're not kids anymore. You're not students. You're X-men.”

The door closes almost cinematically in front of Kyra and Charles, who go into another room down the hall to see what changed with Kyra’s powers after Apocalypse gave them a jump start, whatever boost he gave them. Charles, ever the concerned _not parent_ he is just wanting to make sure Kyra will be fine. She will be of course; Charles is just quite protective over the eldest Stark.

Alex, who survived as mentioned earlier, is waiting in the room for them. Kyra and Alex end up having a lot of fun with their ‘training’, which isn’t really training because Kyra _is _only nine years old.

Later that day, after dinner and after Jean put Kyra to bed, which is a common occurrence between the two telepaths and the electro-kinetic. Kyra gets a message from FRIDAY saying to report any attempt of communication from Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff to the United States Armed Forces.

She sees the security footage of her Uncle beating up her father and she’s angry and confused. The next morning, on the three-year anniversary of her being at the school, her power explodes causing a blackout that reaches halfway to Stark (Avengers) Tower. The fridge and Charles’ wheelchair running off a backup generator that luckily remained unaffected.

The school was without power for a week, the city had power the next day, having not been close enough to Kyra for the generators to have been fried.

Jean and Charles had been in her head since the first time her power exploded, not controlling but having a backdoor making it easier for them to find her and help her.

Kyra and her twin sister Kamala had been separated for three years now, but they are still connected. When Kyra’s power first exploded, Kamala used magic for the first time, bringing one Dr. Stephen Strange to Stark Tower that very morning.

So, that is how both Kyra and Kamala’s journeys with their powers and their mentors began.

Kamala’s becoming her and Kyra’s uncle and Kyra’s becoming like a third father to her, since Erik had listened to her and come back to visit, including bringing her to Genosha a few times.

He became a second father to her who taught her a lot about metals and how she can manipulate them even without having a strong electrical current running through them, it may not seem like much, but for the first time since she’d left home to go to the school and left her twin, Kyra spent her birthday truly happy.

  
Her parents and her twin sent her presents of course, even little Harley Keener, who is 16 now, sent her something, despite having never met her.

The next time Kyra sees her father, she meets Harley and Peter Parker, she was 11, it was the day after her and Kamala’s birthday.

Just a week later, Peter Maximoff, the silver-haired dude, and Kyra were about to watch a movie, Kyra had turned on the tv, since she _was_ the remote and the first thing, that she saw was that her father was missing.

Kyra and the X-Men got lucky, they only lost two people at the school. Harley, Peter, they disappeared, Charles sent Kyra back to the compound for a few days when her Father came back, she’d need time to grieve with her family. She wasn’t there when the avengers got back, but she did meet Carol when she came to pick her up when Morgan was being born.

Then we arrive at everyone returning, the battle.

In another universe, Tony Stark died, Kyra would have lost her father. That isn’t this universe. Kyra didn’t help with the battle, she was in Genosha with Erik, Jean and Charles. But we know where this story goes.

Or at least, you will, depends if you’ve read this series in order or not.


	2. There's something about Kyra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present we go.

“I’ll see you next week,” Kyra says, muffled, while hugging Erik goodbye. She’s basically a kid whose parents are divorced and lives with a foster family, her parents aren’t divorced, obviously but she lives at Stark Tower with the Avengers, with Erik in Genosha and with Charles at the school.

To her, almost all her memories were made with Erik and Charles, they raised her for the majority of her life. 9 years with Charles and Erik, 7 with her parents and she can’t even remember 4 of those years.

Kurt had come by and taken Charles back to the school, something about a new student, and Erik had to go back to Genosha. “Bring what I gave you with you next week.” Kyra nods smiling up at Erik, who smiles back down to the person he considers a daughter.

After watching Erik leave, which no matter how many times she has to do that still feels like someone’s stabbing her through the heart, she heads up to her Mothers’ office.

You see, the world expects Harley to take over Stark Industries, but for all his designing capabilities, he’s not a public figure. Kyra has always taken after her mom, Kyra’s mutation, combined with the fact that the people in- and outside the company love her just set that fact in stone. When she turns 21, she’s taking over part of the company, she’ll be joint CEO with her Mom and able to make decisions about the company.

You’re probably wondering this, Pepper and Tony were talking about sending Kyra and Kamala to space, why are they making Kyra CEO? The answer is Kyra. She declined every single offer to move to space, she made it clear that she wants to keep to her roots and stay on earth. She wouldn’t accept no as an answer for her staying on earth. Not accepting any answer other than what she wanted is a good skill for a Business Owner to have.

“Hey Mom,” Kyra walks into the office after being waived through by the secretary. “Hi baby, I just have a few more things to go through and sign but then we’ll go get your sister for dinner.”

Kyra nods, taking her phone out of her bag which she places down near the door and then going over and lying down on the couch. ‘Three missed calls from Kamala?’ She thinks, confused, she never answers phone calls unless they’re on a secured line, ‘Kamala should know that I never answer phone calls, why would she be calling me?’

Opening Instagram, she sees the 9+ messages from her sisters account, _KamalaStark_, another strange thing because they never message each other through Instagram.

When she opens the messages, they all suddenly disappear. It’s almost like they were never there. Now, if Kyra logged into her Instagram on her mother’s phone then she’d know that her twin was warning her to get out of the tower. Whatever Loki and Mysterio were going to do, it was going down today. The force Jean and Kyra now share is unsettled; it knows something is about to happen.

“Hey Pep, can I borrow Ky for a bit? The ship is malfunctioning,” Quentin Beck says, disguised as Peter Quill, poking his head through the door.

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll be done in about 15 minutes, I’ll head up when I’m finished.” Pepper replies, motioning at her stack of paperwork. Kyra smiles at her mom and walks out the open door, quickly shuffling back in to get her bag, awkwardly smiling over at her mom.

Quentin Beck and Kyra are walking towards the elevator, it’s almost lunch time and Kyra, even with Erik and Charles with her, forgot to eat breakfast. Her stomach complains, loudly. “Here,” Quentin, still in his disguise as Peter Quill, hands Kyra a packet of raspberries, Kyra’s favorite berry and unlike her twin sister, Kyra is allergic to strawberries, like their mother.

Kyra, ever trusting, eats some, smiling up at her ‘space dad’, thinking that Kamala and Dr. Strange had found a way to kick Loki and Mysterio out of the tower, which they hadn’t. “Thanks Space Dad.”

Quentin pulls her close, into a side hug while they walk into the elevator. The raspberries had been enchanted, they removed Jean and Charles’ connection to Kyra, the presence in her mind replaced by Mysterio’s magic.

The force shared between Jean and Kyra, a dark force that could be spread between five, doesn’t fight the magic invading its host, it welcomes it, feeding from it, twisting Kyra’s thoughts further than Quentin and Loki could have ever hoped.

That’s the danger, this is where alarm bells should be ringing. Are they? No, no alarms, no bells, no warnings.

Kyra is a mutant, the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark, older sister to Kamala M.P. Stark and Morgan H. Stark, younger sister to Nebula Stark [unofficially, its hard to adopt an alien], Harley Keener Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. Niece of the Avengers and Wade Wilson, an X-Man and an Avenger (she doesn’t know that though), pseudo daughter to Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, best friend to pretty much everyone she knows. None of that has changed, and yet, _everything changed_.

So, when Pepper comes up to get Kyra, they reschedule lunch. Kyra needing “_more time_” to finish the “_repairs_” to the ship.

The next week, when she was supposed to go to Genosha for the week, she doesn’t. Nobody knows where she is, and nothing can track her. If only they knew that she had been right under their noses the entire time, hidden in plain sight.

When ‘Peter’ and ‘Gamora’ leave, under the guise of going to visit where Peter grew up, to see his mothers grave, they take Kyra along, because Peter and Gamora haven’t been Peter and Gamora since the day after Kyra came back, at least, not at the tower.

Erik notices, Kyra has never skipped Genosha week, so, of course, the first thing he does if call Charles. And now they’re both worrying about their not-daughter and once the Starks get in contact saying they haven’t seen Kyra in two and a half weeks the panic sets in.

Peter, Kyra’s best friend, runs to Genosha and into his dads’ arms. He had felt it coming, for just two months ago he woke up from a dream, which is turning into more of a premonition.

_Elsewhere Peter Maximoff wakes to his father, Erik. “Dad,” he whimpers, speeding into Erik’s arms. “Kyra, I think she’s in trouble.”_


	3. Castle On A Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of book 2, surprises, death, mental health is a big problem and Kyra knows it.

It’s been a few months now, since Kyra disappeared, they’ve her when Loki and Mysterio attacked, they knew that the two of them had her. It’s been a week since Charles and Jean rescued both the twins and brought them back to the school.

After Kyra woke up, Mysterio’s magic gone and feeling empty, only Jean and Peter were able to get into the room. It seemed poetic, Peter is Erik’s son and Jean is like a daughter to Charles the way Kyra is like a daughter to both Erik and Charles. Kamala handled coming back a lot better than Kyra, but the nature of Kyra’s powers and the fact that they got stronger meant she was often on the front lines with Mysterio.

Kamala hadn’t done anything nearly as bad as Kyra. And the worst part? Kyra remembers it all.

“Ky? Come on baby, you have to eat something.” Peter says, trying to coach the ball that is Kyra, to eat something. Anytime she’s eaten this past week, it has been the bare minimum, just enough to keep her alive.

And again, she has the least food she can to keep her alive, so Erik, who’s been cooking the food, started adding protein powder and other meal replacements to the food she eats.

Kyra has starved herself before, right after her brothers disappeared in the blip, before she knew her dad was okay. One day she just stopped eating with everyone, the only thing anyone saw her eat was a snack packet of raspberries.

You might be thinking, ‘what did Kyra do that was so horrible?’

Well, she’s still processing that, but she’ll tell you when she’s ready, which might be a while and she may be crying, but you’ll know when she’s ready.

“Jeannie?” Kyra whispers out, voice raw from its disuse in the past week. Peter, who’d left to take the leftover food back to the kitchen, going slow to not cause Kyra to have another panic attack after she had one after the first time he had used his speed after she came back, is told by Jean mentally that she’d spoken.

He goes to find Erik and Charles, leaving Jean and Kyra alone to talk.

“Jeannie, I can’t feel you,” Kyra whimpers, barely audibly, but for the first time in 8 years she can’t feel a presence in the back of her mind. It’s not a welcome feeling.

Jean reaches out, holding Kyra’s head in her hands, the force they share sings, glad to be whole for just a moment. It heals them both, though neither knew that they needed the healing.

The time it took Jean to reconnect to Kyra was spent in silence and once they were reconnected, Jean understood everything.

Why Kyra doesn’t want to leave her room, why she wants whoever is downstairs to leave if they aren’t a part of the school. Why she can’t go back to the Avengers.

Meanwhile, Peter explains to Charles and Erik that Kyra was getting better and talking to Jean. That he didn’t want to ruin the chance of Kyra returning to them by interrupting.

‘Professor? Are the Avengers still here?’ Jean asks Charles.

‘Yes,’

‘Can you get them to leave? Kyra needs us, she won’t get better with them.’ She interrupts before he could ask why.

Jean projects a small part of Kyra’s thinking to him and he immediately wheels out to Tony and Kamala Stark and the real Peter Quill, all of whom had been worried sick.

“Kyra is okay, she’s healing but it will take some time.” He starts.

"C-can we see her?” 

“No, unfortunately, I don’t believe it will be helpful to the healing process from what I’ve seen. It’s best she stays here through her recovery; Hank wants to run some tests to see if they did anything to her physically or to her mutation.”

Tony nods, understanding the reasoning. ‘Mysterio and Loki didn’t make her attack the mutants, did they?’ Charles picks up in his mind. ‘No, but she’ll be safer here anyway, nobody knows where the school is except mutants and accepting families. There is no way that any of the X-Men will let anything happen to her.’

Tony nods and stands. He shakes Charles’ hand and motions to his daughter and Peter Quill to follow him. They follow reluctantly behind him, but they trust he knows what is best for his eldest biological daughter.

Erik lifts Charles up to the first floor, and together with Peter they go into Kyra’s room. Kyra is almost immediately resting her head on Charles’ lap; he starts reforming their connection.

Charles and Erik are sharing their concerns mentally, Kyra’s quite obviously not okay, just the fact she didn’t want her twin is worrying, but not wanting anyone but the four mutants in the room around her is extremely worrying.

A few weeks pass, and with it comes an unfortunate event. Whatever Loki did to Kamala ended up killing her. Hank had tested Kyra, multiple times, after she started talking to people again. She was completely fine, thanks to the Phoenix force of course. After she discovered her telekinesis, Hank had updated all her medical files so he knew she was okay.

Erik and Charles were certain that something had changed after she came back. Kyra had been on edge; she’d been having nightmares again. The two of them decided to move her back into their room. In other news, Kyra found out that Peter told Erik about their relationship, and that Charles had finally adopted Jean.

Speaking of Jean, she had been keeping a mental eye on Kyra’s state as the kids at the school wanted to throw her a birthday party. Both Jean and Charles gave the okay, and so the school threw Kyra a birthday party.

Her family sent her gifts, the Avengers and the Guardians did too. She sent them texts saying thank you, the first contact they'd had with her in months.

Now, Kyra, in her black dress, blue jacket and red ankle boots, is standing in front of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

Free of the control that Loki and Mysterio had over her, still suffering the repercussions, still unable to process some of the things she did.

She gets stuck in her head; she can see the city lights shining above the fields and trees surrounding the school. She hasn’t set foot back in the city in months.

“Sweetheart?” Erik calls, reminding her of her old life, when she was younger, before all of this.

“You should be in bed, what are you doing out here.” He continues, walking down the driveway closer to Kyra.

“Do you remember Apocalypse?” She asks, almost silently.

“You know I do.”

“When he enhanced my powers, the explosion came, then my telekinesis, the force inside me. What Loki and Mysterio did to me, it enhanced my powers again. I can sense things, before they happen, like my brother.” Kyra stares into the distance once more, turning away from Erik.

“I just want to make sure nothing will happen before I go to bed. I- I just have too Erik.”

Erik is unsettled, worried, the innocent, but very not innocent given her babysitter and arguably best friend is Wade Wilson, little girl he knew who helped him remember who he was doesn’t seem to be the person standing in front of him anymore.

“I sent for the Iron Legion; I’ll be back inside in a few minutes.” Kyra turns back to Erik, missing the worried look he wiped off his face, replaced by a small smile.

“Go to bed, Erik. I know you’re tired. I’m making pancakes for everyone tomorrow and I can just not make you any.”

Is it a bribe? We’ll never know, but Erik listens, he heads back inside and just as he’s closing the door sees the Iron Legion arrive. With the surprise addition of one Harley Keener-Stark, Kyra’s older brother.

“Hey Harls,” Kyra greets, not mentioning her disappearance from his life for the past 3 months, waving her hands around, commanding the Iron Legion wordlessly.

“What’s up?” Harley asks her; he had followed the Iron Legion incase help was needed. Silently agreeing to not talk about what happened if it means his sister would talk to him.

“Something felt off, I just,” Kyra gets interrupted by a man stepping through a portal, not Stephen Strange. Harley has a gauntlet ready to fire.

“No! Don’t!” Kyra pushes her brothers arm down, recognizing the man as someone who had helped her out before. “Robbie?”

He collapses, Kyra rushing forward crouching down next to him, she holds one hand out over his chest, she grabs Harley’s hand, still covered by the gauntlet and releases an energy pulse. In medical terms, to give Kyra a name, she’s a human defibrillator.

In the blink of an eye, everything goes white. Kyra and Harley are no longer in front of the school Kyra grew up in.

“What the fuck?” Kyra stands up abruptly, “Where’s Robbie?” She looks around, the space Robbie Reyes had been taking up is gone, “Where’s your suit?” She asks her brother, no longer seeing the familiar Iron-Fam suit he had.

It’s safe to say both Kyra and Harley are confused. Kyra looks around, wondering where they are, why Robbie isn’t there, and why she can’t feel Jean and Charles anymore.

In another Universe, Jean and Charles have woken up, Charles to the sight of Erik closing the door, Jean to Scott waking her because she’d been whimpering. They can’t find Kyra’s mind anymore. It’s like she never existed but the memories are all there.

Erik helps Charles into his wheelchair and the two of them meet Peter, Jean, Scott and Alex, who’d come to visit, outside surrounding a pool of blood. Kyra and Harley nowhere to be found, no indication of either being there except Erik’s distinct memory of seeing Harley land as he closed the front door.

Back with the two Starks, Kyra is still looking around and Harley is trying to find his suit, as a crash emanates from below the two Stark children. Kyra blinks, switching to her powers sight which allows her to see anything creating any form of energy.

“I’m going down there, stay here. You’ll be safe. You don’t have the suit to fall back on, I still have my powers. I’ll handle this.”

Kyra walks to the staircase she saw off to the side, “Be careful.” Kyra nods, before disappearing around the corner, heading down the stairs.

“Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Westchester anymore.” Kyra mumbles to herself as she passes yet another wall of boxes. Suddenly there’s a bang ahead of her, similar to the sound of a gun but she doesn’t think that it is a gun.

“Hello?” She calls, getting no response.

  
A minute later, a bullet flies past her on an upward angle, just as she exists the hallway of box walls. She stopped it mid-air, she’ll probably need it.

Unfortunately, before she can finish her thought, she’s being shoved against a wall as something flies past her and the two people holding her back against the wall.

Ten minutes pass with no more action. The people holding her against the wall release her, and she cautiously walks over to the wall the object landed on.

“Who the hell goes around throwing bat-shaped throwing stars?”


End file.
